


In His Mind & In That Cold Heart

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [18]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: After Sex Had Happened, Black Hat's aesthetic is black and red, Blushing, But he finds out eventually, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, Flug wakes up and doesn't know what happened last night, Gay, Hangover, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Or at least it was supposed to be short, Short & Sweet, Sobered up, Some Humor, The eldritch demon made his human scientist stay in that bed with him, adorableness, the next morning, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: The next morning, after sex had happened.[Slight sequel to 'That Tasted Sweet~']





	In His Mind & In That Cold Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this, after I got a comment from VoxmanLoveBoat, as they wondered how Dr. Flug would react to finding out that he's had sex with his demonic eldritch boss.

It was early morning now, out there had a faint shade of slight blue. The sun hasn't risen yet. 

 

Flug was waking up now, slowly but surely. Because he knew that he had to get back to work. 

 

He opened his eyes. He touched his own face, noticing that his paperbag and goggles are gone.

 

Flug had a blurred memory of Black Hat telling him that, he still needed to be working, even if he had a hangover.

 

Wait, what did happen last night?

 

The human scientist felt something cold in his arms, it had calm breathing as well.

 

He opened his eyes. He was glad that the curtains were closed, because he had a bad headache. He has a hangover, although he was also sober now. He notices that the curtains are red.

 

That's weird, his curtains are usually blue, in his room.

 

Flug also saw the blankets and pillows that he was laying on are very different. They're silky and black.

 

He wasn't in his room, this is someone else's. Although, this aesthetic of black and red is familiar.

 

Then, he realized that it is his boss’ usual aesthetic. He is in Black Hat's room..

 

His eyes finally weren't faded and his vision cleared, focusing fully.

 

Flug noticed that Black Hat was next to him. He was holding the eldritch demon in his arms, them being wrapped around him, tightly. He was also spooning him from behind.

 

He was freaked out, quietly. This was strange to him.

 

What happened the night before?

 

Flug was staring at him, silently, as he started to remember last night.

 

Especially since, he saw that they were bare, without clothing. They are still naked..

 

Dr. Flug remembered everything now. He had got drunk and Black Hat carried him here so that the scientist could sleep. But, instead of that happening, he had sex with the demonic eldritch..

 

He fucked his boss..! And shockingly, for some reason, Black Hat let him do that…

 

Flug was really confused now. This dark being doesn't hate him?

 

He decided to leave, before Black Hat could wake up and see them together.

 

Even if, Flug didn't want to. Because this was nice. Being so close to him. He does have feelings for the eldritch demon, after all.

 

Flug snapped out of it and shaked his head, away from these thoughts.

 

He starts to crawl out. Until he heard a low, deep voice.

 

“Flug..”

 

Flug flinched slightly, from getting startled.

 

“Y-Yeah, B-Black Hat, sir..”

 

“You better not be planning to leave me alone. Stay here, you're warm.” Black Hat said to him.

 

Flug was a bit shocked again, but he didn't argue with him. In the silence of his mind, he was actually glad that his boss allowed him to stay.

 

He nodded his head and saw Black Hat had turned around.

 

Flug lays down again, next to him.

 

Black Hat wraps his arms around his scientist. He snuggled against him, just like last night.

 

Flug had to admit, that he loves the coldness from the eldritch demon.

 

Black Hat also felt the same way, loving the warmth from this human, that younger male.

 

Flug stayed there, as he holds the older male again as well.

 

Black Hat closed his eyes again, falling asleep for a bit. He wanted to stay like this, here with his scientist, for awhile longer.

 

Flug stared at him. The eldritch demon looked peaceful and comforted as he slept. It was nice. He had a slight smile at that. He held him close, also closing his eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_An hour later -_

 

They were both awake. Both of them get dressed, putting their clothes back on.

 

Flug puts on a paperbag, a fresh and clean one from his lab coat pocket, and the same goggles. He fixed this stuff on him.

 

He was about to leave, to walk over towards the lab. To get that device and more blueprints done.

 

But, he was called in his boss’ office instead.

 

“Y-You wanted to see me, before I left, s-sir..”

 

“Yeah, I did. Flug, listen to me closely. If you so much as breathe a word to somebody, or think it's okay to just tell anyone, especially the others in this mansion, what had happened last night, you're dead. I will kill you, with my own bare claws. Understood?” Black Hat told him.

 

Flug nods his head again, shaky and slowly as well. “I-I understand, sir.”

 

“Good. Now leave my sight.”

 

Flug started leaving again, until it seemed that the eldritch demon known as his boss changed his mind.

 

“W-Wait..”

 

Flug turned around. He was shock at the fact that Black Hat had stuttered, he rarely does that. 

 

His scientist usually is stuttering, not him.

 

They're both standing there now, in front of each other. The eldritch demon was across from his human scientist.

 

“W-What is it, Black Hat?”

 

Black Hat seems flustered, unable to say something.

 

Flug didn't mind it. He waited patiently.

 

“I-I liked what happened last night. The sex and holding me, cuddling after, was nice. I..I.. damnit, why is this so hard! How can humans do this?! Emotions are so difficult and strange..” Black Hat replied to him.

 

Flug has another smile, under his paperbag.

 

He honestly thought that Black Hat is so adorable. He doesn't even think that the eldritch demon realizes he is, most of the time.

 

Black Hat breathed a bit, as he calmed himself down to talk.

 

“I wasn't gonna say anything before, but I know that you remember everything, so the cat's out of the bag.. Flug, I have feelings for you. I really like you..” he also said, in a quiet voice.

 

Flug was in shock again, although he's also very happy. “I-I like you too.”

 

He lifted that paperbag, as his lips now showed.

 

Flug walked over, as he gets closer to him. He leaned in and kissed Black Hat, on the lips again now.

 

Black Hat lets him, as he hummed softly. He loved it. Flug's lips felt so warm.

 

Flug liked how cold and soft Black Hat's lips are as well.

 

They kept kissing for awhile.

 

When they pull apart, they were letting out breaths, in a silent way.

 

They were both smiling, shyly yet warmly. Both of them are also blushing. Flug's face was reddish, while Black Hat had a dark blue tinted shade of a blush.

 

Flug smiled at that, as he noticed it.

 

After that, they talked as some more cuddling happened again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is longer than I thought it was, oh well xD


End file.
